


How Fitting

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Somehow, Mal thinks that bringing Evie into the changing room with her while she tries on new clothes is a perfectly harmless idea.





	How Fitting

Evie didn't even attempt to hide how offended she was that Mal wanted to go shopping. Something vehemently along the lines of  _"Mal, I am a designer. Why would you go to some Auradon bargain bin when I could make you something amazing right here at home??"_  Mal came back with a stifled eye roll and an  _"Evie, I just want some new jeans. I'm not hitting a red carpet."_  
  
Home was their campus apartment at Auradon University, and home's dresser, in Mal's opinion, was woefully in need of fresh threads. Not that Auradon's style was anything like what Mal was looking for, but it offered the freedom for her to put her own flair on it. All she needed were the jeans, the tears and rips and patches could come later.  
  
Evie wasn't used to taking a backseat when it came to anything remotely fashion-related, but as Mal wandered the shopping mall, ducking into clothing stores here, boutiques there, Evie simply followed along quietly. Keeping her opinions—and occasionally judgements—to herself. It wasn't until Mal found some potential options in her size that she actually asked for Evie's opinions, the two girls making their way to the changing rooms and Evie waiting outside the door while Mal tried on different pairs of jeans.  
  
She came out in faded blue, opening the door and turning around for Evie's benefit. Evie frowned.  
  
"Those don't have a single rip in them," she pouted.  
  
"Well no, this is Auradon."  
  
"This is why I make my own clothes," Evie huffed.  
  
"Nevermind that, what do you think of these?"  
  
Evie came closer, her fashionista eye studying as she hooked her fingers through Mal's belt loops to turn her around and around.  
  
"Cute, but they're not you," she mused, letting Mal go.  
  
"I didn't think so. Blue isn't really my color."  
  
"...You get that smirk off your face before I tell you exactly where you can put it," Evie teasingly warned.  
  
Fiendish smile firmly in place, Mal ignored her and disappeared back into the changing room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Didn't you grab any in black?" Evie called out.  
  
"Of course I did, just give me a minute."  
  
Evie stood back and listened to the sounds of Mal's belt unfastening, zippers unzipping, the rustle of fabric as Mal kicked off one pair of jeans and slipped into another. The next ones were more her style in the aforementioned black, but they hung a little loose on her, and Evie didn't care for the slight flare at the cuffs. So, back to the drawing board and back to the changing room.  
  
Third time was the charm, as Mal opened the door to show off black, low-rise skinny jeans. She hadn't bothered to button or zip them, seeing as she would just be taking them off in a moment, and searched Evie's expression for her opinion.  
  
"Come in here and look at them in the mirror," Mal said, taking Evie by the hand and drawing her inside the dressing room.  
  
Evie did as she was asked, standing behind Mal and staring at her reflection in the glass. The jeans were tight. Nice and tight. Hugging all the right curves in all the right places. With the waist sitting low on Mal's hips and the torn purple shirt that had shrunk in the laundry and was now a bit too small for Mal, Evie could just see the smooth skin of Mal's stomach and the abs underneath.  
  
"So? What do you think?" Mal prodded.  
  
Evie bit her lip. Mal wanted to know what she thought. What a foolish mistake.  
  
"I think..." she slipped her arms around Mal's waist, fingers toying with the belt loops again as she rested her chin on Mal's shoulder. "...They would look better on the floor."  
  
"Look, just because they aren't Evie originals doesn't mean you have to diss them."  
  
Mal was absolutely messing with her, Evie could tell by the way she shuddered at the tickle of her breath against her neck.  
  
"You know _exactly_ what I mean," Evie said anyway.  
  
A pouting Evie was a fun Evie.  
  
"Do I?" Mal mercilessly teased, watching her reflection's lips curve into a sneer.  
  
Without taking her eyes off of Mal in the mirror, Evie let one hand loose to close and lock the changing room door behind her.   
  
"Look at that," Evie whispered. "It's just you and me."  
  
She couldn't help but wonder if maybe tricky little Mal had left her jeans undone on purpose, for it certainly made it easy for Evie to slip a hand down inside. Mal's breath hitched right away, and she let her head fall back as Evie's fingers stroked over her underwear.  
  
"You're turning red, M," Evie noted, watching Mal flush in the mirror. "I think you might be a little too hot in these jeans."  
  
"And you'd just  _love_ to take them off of me," Mal breathed.  
  
Evie stopped her teasing ministrations, taking her hand out of Mal's pants to spin her around and catch her in a rough kiss, their eyes closing as lips and tongue were all they needed to know at the moment. The little chair in the room was too easy a target, so Evie skipped it to push Mal against the wall, one of Mal's legs automatically drawing around Evie's waist.  
  
"I'd love to do a lot of things to you, Mal," Evie kissed hungrily at her mouth.  
  
"But most of them involve me without any pants," Mal guessed, tangling a hand in Evie's hair.  
  
 _"All_ of them involve you without any pants."  
  
Braced against the wall and held by Evie, Mal now had both legs wrapped around her waist, grinding against her as best she could with Evie's kisses growing hotter and more curious. She lolled her head to watch them in the mirror, Evie biting her ear, nipping at the pulse on Mal's neck, pressing her lips hotly against Mal's and inviting her tongue inside.  
  
Mal was already weak and breathless by the time they did make the move to the dressing room chair, Evie roughly sitting her down on it before straddling her lap. She didn't even get a chance to brace herself, for Evie was already grinding into her,  _hard._ Mal worried the room was far too small to hold her desperate moans, especially with a door that didn't reach all the way to the ground.  
  
"Quiet, Mal," Evie said as if reading her mind, breathing hard but keeping her own moaning at bay.  
  
"Keep me quiet," Mal taunted, her hands creeping up the back of Evie's shirt.  
  
Evie was happy to oblige, not quite having her fill of the taste of Mal. She was pure evil, driving Mal crazy with the way she moved on top of her, rocking and writhing and so very much friction building with jeans against jeans.  
  
"Shit, E..." Mal whined, squirming in her seat as she grew entirely too wet. Evie was too good,  _so_ good.  
  
Mal wanted her inside.  
  
Again, Evie seemed to have a propensity for reading her mind, fisting soft purple in her hands as she pressed her forehead to Mal's and looked down into her heavy-lidded eyes.  
  
"Do you want me?" she asked. "...Or do you  _need_ me?"  
  
Whichever one got Evie in her pants the fastest.  
  
And she wasn't entirely sure which one she said, but clearly it was the magic word when Evie slipped down to her knees on the floor and tugged Mal's jeans along with her. Her soaking underwear came next, and as for what or  _who_  would be coming after that—well, that was entirely up to Evie. Evie who had Mal literally at the edge of her seat, clutching the edges of the chair with tight fingers as Evie licked and lapped at her. Mal, with her eyes squeezed shut, managed to peek one open just to catch a glimpse at the waves of blue between her legs, hair tickling her thighs in such a tantalizing way.  
  
Breathless, broken moans from Mal and satisfied hums from Evie were the chorus of sounds bouncing off the four walls of the changing room and sneaking out under the door. And when Evie dipped her tongue inside, and Mal cut loose a string of swears as she arched up off the back of the chair—it was certainly enough to get Evie properly hot and bothered herself. But no, she'd already decided that this was all for Mal, Mal and her sexy body showing off in those oh-so-tight jeans that now sat wet and discarded in a pile on the floor.  
  
"It's a good thing you liked that pair," Evie's lips murmured against Mal's other lips. "Because it looks like you'll have to buy them now."  
  
"And this chair, while we're at it..."  
  
Evie giggled, going back to her job of tasting Mal from the inside out. Mal started to move in time with Evie's tongue, making her dip harder and further into her. The way Mal laced her fingers through those waves of blue and held tight was Evie's sign to work faster and even harder for a desperate Mal to get her release, but she stopped instead, breath catching and her eyes darting towards the door.  
  
"Someone's coming."  
  
"Funny you should say that..." Mal squeaked.  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
Evie gently shushed her like one would shush a child, rising off her knees to slither up along Mal's body like a sneaking snake.  
  
"E, no, come on..." Mal desperately pleaded, her arms going around Evie as she again made herself comfortable in Mal's lap.  
  
She was so close, right there on the edge and needing Evie to—quite literally—get her off. But there were indeed rounds of soft footsteps coming up on the changing rooms, and Evie closed a hand around Mal's mouth so she wouldn't give them away. Voices outside, giggles, what sounded like two girls coming along to make use of the other empty rooms themselves—but solely for the purpose of trying on clothes. Mal thought she was going to have to wait and suffer on the edge of her climax until the others left, she didn't at all think that evil Evie would go on to hotly finger her with her other hand still clamped against Mal's lips.  
  
Evie knew exactly what she was doing, Mal's wild eyes saw it as she looked into the fiendishly shining ones.  
  
"You don't want to get us in trouble, do you?" Evie wickedly chided, Mal's frenzied noises muffled against her palm.  
  
Mal wanted to scream. Curse words, Evie's name, a sort of wild and unchained cry, it really didn't matter to her. Just something to release the frustration between her legs that her body couldn't get rid of fast enough.  
  
Evie knew she had been right. Those jeans really did look better on the floor. If it meant letting her get at what was underneath, hell, even one of her own designer pieces would've looked far, far better on the floor than it would have on Mal. Evie's ears were multitasking, listening to Mal's lusty whimpers and listening to what was happening outside the door. Must have been Mal's lucky day. The visitors simply passed on through, footsteps and voices fading away with distance just as they'd faded in to begin with.  
  
And Evie's own name was music worth waiting for as one hand dropped and the other didn't dare to stop, at least, not until Mal's tightly wound little body shuddered from head to toe, squeezing around Evie's fingers for a moment or two and then coming heavily to rest back against the chair. Evie absentmindedly sucked on her fingers as she watched Mal's chest heave in her struggle to get her breath back. She was a beautiful sight, cheeks flushed, hair fallen into her face, full lips parted as ghosts of exhales breezed over them. All for Evie. No one but her had the privilege of such a vision.  
  
She was careful with Mal now, softly running her short nails over Mal's thighs to tickle but not torment, waiting patiently with smiles and touches until Mal came down from her high.  
  
"M?" she purred.  
  
"...Yeah?" Mal was still breathless, the one word a struggle.  
  
"I changed my mind. Shopping for clothes isn't quite so bad after all."


End file.
